


Study on Lines

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Yuzu thinks about the lines that make up his life.





	Study on Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Today there's double, since I was one day behind on the August Break prompt list.  
(This is very short, so I feel like I'm cheating a bit!)
> 
> The prompt for today: 'lines'.

Yuzu's life is made out of lines.

Lines he has to push to continue growing, like the one preventing him from conquering the quad axel. He's immensely proud he has managed to overcome that one recently, succeeding in landing the jump in most of his tries. It makes him feel like his effort and hard work finally paid off, allowing him to be the first in mastering all quad jumps.

Lines that he can't cross, like those that encase his public persona. As much as he would like, there are certain things that he's not allowed to do when he's in public. Things that are considered normal by most people, like talking openly about yourself, taking a picture with whomever you want, or going to the park. There's a certain image he has to maintain, expectations he has to fulfil. Especially so in Japan.

There are many other lines he faces on his day to day basis. Lines he has to memorize for commercials and speeches, the lines he writes on his daily skating journals, the melodic lines of his program's music, the lines left by his skates on the ice surface, train lines he uses to commute.

There are other kinds of lines, too. Like the ones that appear around Javi's eyes and mouth whenever he smiles at him. Sharper with every passing day, a record of all the times happiness has been reflected in his features.

Out of all the lines that cross and weave to frame his life, these are Yuzu's favourites. All the others might fade, blur, or change, but not these ones.

These lines will always stay there, waiting for a single look from Yuzu to bloom right before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Chocolate-chip cookies to be gifted? _Raisin_ cookies to be given? I'll take all <3


End file.
